Merry Christmas
by Shinki
Summary: Daniel and Vala end up spending Christmas waiting for the cavalry to arrive. DV. Please excuse my very cliche title.


**Sorry about the lack of updates on all my stories! Schools been hectic. Yeah, I know this isn't an update but its one of my Christmas gifts to all of you! I'm going to try and update my other stories during winter vacation and maybe start posting some of my other work. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1. **

* * *

**Merry Christmas**

* * *

"We should be eating Gingerbread right now," Vala mumbled as she looked disapprovingly around the cell.

"Vala," Daniel snapped.

"Oh, Daniel! This is my first Christmas, and you know I was so looking forward to it. Then somehow we end up here, in this smelly and cold cell. Seriously, I think they need a little Christmas cheer."

"Vala! Will you just be quiet!"

"I guess someone here doesn't care! Of course you'd probably be sitting in your office right now stressing your brain out over your translations! Well, bum bug to you too!"

"Its pronounced 'buh hum bug'," Daniel corrected getting only a scowl from her. Vala shifted around against the wall moving closer to Daniel.

"Jack was going to let me have some Rum and Egg nog..."

"Vala!" That shut her up at least momentarily.

"Do you think they already decorated the tree?" she looked at Daniel with innocent eyes, the look almost taking the bite off all the annoyance she was causing.

"Maybe."

"That's not much of an aswer!" she pouted and looked around the dark cell. The bars had small spaces in between them and there was only one light at the far end of the hall just allowing them to barely see each other. "I forgot to hang my stocking!"

"Vala, please! Just be quiet and let me think."

"Think? Think of what? How to get out of here? Well may I point out Daniel the only way we're getting out of here is if they send a cavalry and they wont be doing that until they find us 'missing'."

"Vala!"

"Do you think Sam we'll have noticed we're missing from the camp yet?"

"Probably..."

"I hope so." The room was silent except for the slow dripping of water and small rocks being flicked at the floor. "I don't like fruitcakes."

"What?"

"I said, I don't like fruitcakes. Either when we first met on the Prometheus you completely hated me or you're one of those odd people that just adore that odd fruity confection."

"I don't like them either."

"You hated me?"

"No, to call one a fruitcake means to call them odd. Its an odd cake that not many people like. Its an acquired taste."

"So, I'm an acquired taste? Sorry to burst your bubble but I have yet to meet anyone that hasn't just fallen in love with my charm."

"Charm, right" he said slowly and she gaped at him.

"Are you saying there is another reason that people flock towards me?"

"Possibly."

"Fine." The minutes ticked by and Vala watched Daniel scrunch up his face in frustration then let his face relax in surrender as he leaned his head against the wall and shut his eyes tightly. "Daniel?"

"Yes," he hissed.

"Of all people on Christmas, I'm glad it was you I got stuck with. Even if the place we're stuck is exactly what people would define as 'wonderful getaway'." Daniel let a small smile creep up on his face at Vala's admission.

"I'm glad it was you, too." Vala smiled gently up at Daniel from her crouched position. Straightening up she moved closer to him and grabbed his hand tightly, interlocking their fingers. "This isn't exactly what I had planned for your first Christmas."

"You had something planned?" she said in shock.

"Yeah, I- I mean we planned a surprise for you."

"A surprise, I love surprises!" Then went silent again as Daniel made circles on her hand with his thumb. "I guess Christmas can wait, right? I mean we can have our own Christmas when we get back."

"Yeah, we can." He grabbed her gently and moved them both so she could lean on his chest. Kissing the top of her head he went back to looking through the bars counting the minutes. Daniel found it amazing that only moments ago he was agitated and then suddenly with barely any work she had calmed him down. His watch beeped as it ended being Christmas eve and began being Christmas day.

"Merry Christmas, darling."

"Merry Christmas, Vala." Smiling they leaned against each other and waited for the cavalry to arrive though they both came to the conclusion they wouldn't mind waiting a little bit longer.

* * *

_**Fin**_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading it almost as much as I enjoyed writing it. Surprisingly enough, I got the inspiration from this fan fiction from a rather depressing DV video.**

**Love you all!**

**Shinki **


End file.
